That Thing You Do
by redsandman99
Summary: Renee reflects on Dean.


His rare ability to take a normal picture while sober was what usually got under her skin the most. It was such a little thing, but with being as in love with picture taking as she was, it did bother Renee that one of her favorite past times was not shared with Dean. It surprised her at first. The man was a complete and utter attention whore so why wouldn't he like his picture taken? Yet he hated it. He could hide it from the fans well enough. He at least accepted that taking pictures with them was part of his job. And when it came to photo shoots he would grumble but do it. But if she or anyone stuck a camera in his face before he had a couple of beers in him? If they were lucky he would just duck his head away and flip the camera off. Otherwise he would make the most ridiculous and embarrassing faces and make the photos unfit to be seen by anyone.

"Dean come on." The well worn argument was starting up yet again. They were sitting on the couch, the TV playing some old black and white movie that they weren't even watching. They sat facing each other, one of his legs curled up under him while his other was stretched out on the floor and both of hers rested on his lap. She was playing with the camera on her phone, taking selfies while he stayed focus on painting her toenails. She had been planning on going to a salon to have it done but he wouldn't let her leave, instead biting the bullet and doing it himself. His efforts to keep her around were adorable and made her look past the fact that he was actually terrible at this. And everyone would see his terrible handy work since she walked around barefoot backstage but she didn't really care.

"No." Dean didn't look up from his work. He had somehow managed to get nail polish on his plain white t-shirt but she wasn't sure if he hadn't noticed or just didn't care.

"Please?" He was wearing a stupid black baseball hat so she had no clear view of his face. Sneaking a quick photo in was just out of the question.

"No."

"Oh come on!" She nudged him with her heel. "Just one picture." She held her phone up. "Please? This is too cute."

He groaned. "You can't take a picture of this."

She pouted. "Why not?"

"I have a reputation to maintain!"

"It's not like I'm gonna show everyone." She waved her phone around. "It'll stay right on here. It's for my eyes only."

He snorted. "Please. Thing One and Thing Two always look through your phone. They'll see it and then show everyone and then what the fuck am I gonna do?"

Renee tried not to giggle at his choice of nicknames for the Bellas. It was awful and she was an adult damn it. "How about a picture after then?"

"No."

"Deaaaaaan!"

He chuckled and she contemplated kicking him right in the face. She managed to resist that urge though. He was a little asshole but he had a cute face that she just couldn't bring herself to damage. She put the phone aside and let the subject drop for now. That didn't mean she was actually giving up on it. Giving up on anything wasn't her style. A better idea had just popped into her head and all she had to do was wait for the opportunity to put it into action to present itself. And the next morning brought exactly that. She woke up before he did, which was the norm for them. Any day that Dean didn't have to be up before noon he wasn't. Normally she would just get up and start her day without him. It was essential if she was actually going to get anything done. But this time she only got up to retrieve her phone from the coffee table. she tip toed back into the room, convinced that this would be the day that he woke up over the littlest sound. Thankfully he stayed asleep and she was able to climb back on the bed and straddle his waist without him being any the wiser. She took a minute to just stare down at him. His bangs hung over his eyes but what she could see of his face just looked so peaceful. Very rarely did he ever have that sort of look. It almost made her feel bad for even thinking about disturbing him.

Key word being almost.

With one hand holding the phone in position she slid her other one under his shirt. She grazed her fingertips every so lightly across his stomach. She made special care to not even approach his sides. Tickling there caused violent reactions that he couldn't control. He twitched in his sleep but his eyes remained closed. Her fingers went around his belly button before going back up slowly. He twitched again and a slow, sleepy smile crossed his lips. She quickly snapped the picture and rolled off of him, tucking the phone away under her pillow just as he turned his head to face her. "What the hell are you doing?" His voice was all deep and groggy from just waking up.

"Nothing." She smiled and propped herself up on her elbow. "You hungry? I was going to make breakfast."

"Taking requests?" he asked hopefully.

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes. Chocolate chip."

"Coming right up." She gave him a quick kiss and then rolled to her feet, her hand snaking under the pillow to reclaim her phone. She glanced back to make sure his eyes were actually closed again before actually pulling it out. She looked at the photo as she walked out of the room, smiling at a job well done.

* * *

His distaste for horror movies had genuinely surprised her. Maybe it had been wrong of her to assume it but she had him pegged for someone who would love the genre when they first started dating. It wasn't until the first time they had a movie night in and she picked Dawn of the Dead (the 2004 version with the ultra fast zombies because she didn't mess around) that she learned how wrong she was. He had said the choice was fine, though in retrospect she should have seen how he faltered at her pick. But she hadn't and had just snuggled up against him, so focused on the movie that it wasn't until he jumped and put a death grip on her arm.

"Fucking zombies," he grumbled. He tried to play it off and relax when she craned her head back at him. "When the fuck did they start moving so fast? I thought they were slow."

"Not in this one." She craned her head back so she could look up at him. His lips were set in a thin line and now his blue eyes were doing everything in their power to not look at the screen. "Sweetie are you scared?"

"What?" He tried way too hard to just laugh off the question. "No. Of course not."

"You sure?"

"Y-ah god damn it!" He happened to look at the screen at yet another scary part. "Fuck!"

"Oh honey..." Reluctantly she got up and took the movie out. As much as she wanted to watch it, it felt entirely too mean to make him sit through it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He just shrugged. "You wanted to watch it. Didn't want to spoil your party by saying I don't like that shit."

She shook her head and climbed on to his lap. The party was well pooped on but she didn't let herself say that. Instead she kissed his cheek, trying not to giggle at how embarrassed he actually seemed to be. "You're adorable."

He blinked and gave her a very strange look. "Not me."

She kissed his cheek again. "Yes you."

"I got a reputation to maintain."

"Reputation?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He nodded firmly to his own words. "I'm a badass and-no don't fucking laugh at me!"

She tried to stop. She really did. But the absolutely offended pouting look he gave her was too much and she laughed all the harder. He huffed and folded his arms over his chest, pouting until she promised that he was indeed a badass. And for good measure she had to promise never to tell anyone how much he hated horror movies. She swore on her life that she never would and she didn't. It was him who inadvertently revealed that fact upon bailing out of The Conjuring when Seth dragged them all to see it.

But hey, at least she had kept her word.

* * *

It was no surprise to find out he had a nearly insatiable sex drive. It was something she saw coming from the moment she laid eyes on him. It was only fitting. Even if he wasn't as much of a badass as he liked to think, there was still a bad boy who would fuck you in any and all positions in one night if you let him. And she wasn't one to refuse him. His large hands felt good running all over her body and the talent in his fingers was only outdone by the talent in his mouth. And when he put all three to use...well she could just forget it. She was just putty in his hands. And he knew it too. He just knew what he did to her and took full advantage of it every chance he got.

Often times he jumped on her the moment she walked in a room, which was her current situation. She had gone to have coffee with some friends, leaving him to his own devices for a couple of hours. She had thought he would go to the gym or something but that hadn't been the case. His lips claimed hers hungrily, his hands grabbed her by the hips and pulling her in close. She gasped in surprise, allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth. After a moment of her head spinning she regained enough bearings to kiss him back. Her foot reached back and kicked the door shut. She let her purse fall to the floor before wrapping her arms around his neck, fully pressing herself against his torso. Fingers threaded through his mop of curly hair and the slight hint of scruff he had rubbed against her smooth skin. His hands moved from her hips down under ass, groping and squeezing greedily. A slight squeak escaped her as he lifted her up but even in her surprise her legs still immediately wrapped around his waist. They were moving to the bedroom now, their lips not parting until their lungs ached and begged for some kind of breath.

They fell to the bed, their hands working fast to rid themselves of their clothing. His hands moved faster but hers were more nimble and more efficient. She got him naked first and then helped him with the rest of her things, not particularly caring for the idea of having yet another outfit ruined. The moment she was completely stripped his mouth went to her neck, biting and sucking and kissing eagerly. He slowly trailed downward, running his tongue across her collarbone before settling his mouth and hands on her chest. He always paid extra attention to her breasts and tonight was no exception. His mouth went on one, sucking and teasing her nipple while the other squeezed and kneaded the other and then he switched. She moaned, arching her chest up and spreading her legs further apart. That made him smirk and she almost wanted to hit him. That stupid smirk always drove her crazy. But his talented mouth spared him from any blows and instead she just grabbed a hold of his hair as he journeyed even lower.

The first flick of his tongue against her clit almost always did her in. It was almost embarrassing really. But he was just so fucking good with his tongue. And his fingers. Those were just as good. He moved her legs over his shoulder and plunged his fingers alongside his tongue in her warm, wet heat. Her grip on his hair tightened and she arched her hips up with a moan. He let her buck her hips, taking her reaction as a compliment rather than holding the potential for a broken nose. She tried to prop herself up to watch. He liked it when she watched. But the moment she tried he ran the tip of his tongue in just the right spot and she threw her head back. Something that sounded like his name came rushing past her lips. Her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling harder than she probably should have. He was sensitive about his hair because of comments people made but he ignored her tugging this time. He just kept going, not pulling his mouth or fingers away until she screamed and her juices flooded his mouth.

"Come here." He flipped them around so he was laying on his back and she was on top of him. His hands held her hips and the look on his face made her pause. There was a look in his eyes was one he got from time to time. Those three words were on the tip of his tongue again but he couldn't say it. He never could. She didn't resent him for it. Knowing he felt that way was enough for her.

"I love you." She did say it though. She didn't say it to make up for the fact that he didn't say it. She said it because she felt it. She said it because he needed it more than she did. He would never admit it but she knew it was true.

He froze, blue eyes wide and uncertain. He opened his mouth and he wanted to say the words. He did. But he didn't know how and she kissed him so he would know it was okay. Her hand reached down between them, guiding his length inside her. Their moans mixed together and he tightened his grip on her hips. She pressed her hands against his strong chest and began to ride him. Nails dug into skin, raking down and leaving angry red marks in their wake. He surged his head up and kissed her, his lips moving needily as he pumped his hips up to meet hers. She slammed her hips down faster, feeling her second orgasm already approaching. She ripped her lips off his and bit down right where his shoulder met his neck.

"Fuck!" He reached a hand between her legs and rubbed her clit furiously. "Come on babe...come on..."

She bit down harder. She could taste blood on her tongue but didn't stop until she felt him shudder underneath her. He kept pumping his hips through his release, not stopping until she was screaming and her legs were shaking. She collapsed down on top of him and nestled her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, missing the smile that cross her face.

"So uh...you want to go again?"

"Can I get the feeling back in my legs first?"

He sighed dramatically. "If you insist."

* * *

"Renee?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a clown?"

She glanced across catering to see that there was a clown walking around backstage. "Uhhh...maybe it'll be for the JBL and Cole show or something. I don't know."

"...I'm gonna punch it in the dick."

"Wait what?"

On that day she learned that they would never be able to take him the circus because his hatred of clowns was that violent.

* * *

He was better with kids than he ever gave himself credit for. He didn't think he was any good for them. He embraced the scumbag bad influence thing that most assumed he was. But he really wasn't that bad. Whether it was the little sick kids he visited at hospitals or her little nieces and nephews, they all thought he was super cool and climbed all over him. And she could only sit back and smile every time she saw it. That was what she was doing now actually. They, along with Roman, Alicia Fox and Big Show were visiting a children's hospital and the others had split off to make their rounds. She had been coloring with a few of the kids but now was just watching Dean. He was with just one little boy at the moment, the two of them sitting cross legged on the bed as they talked quietly to themselves. What stuck out the most to her was just how much the boy looked like Dean. Unlike most of the kids here, he still had a whole head of shaggy blond hair that fell into his eyes much like Dean's. His eyes were blue much like Dean's. He even did Dean's trademark scowl perfectly at him. And Dean's whole face was just so lit up, so enamored by the little guy that it made her heart start to beat faster. The territory of kids wasn't one she ever thought about going down with him. But now she could see it. She could see it all. A boy and a girl and a dog and white picket fence an whatever else you were supposed to have in an American suburbia dream.

"Renee! Look what I taught the kid!"

The kid took a deep breath and let out the most god awful and loud belch she had ever heard in her life. The nurses looked appalled and Dean and the kid just laughed and high fived each other. Renee just slapped a hand over her face and shook her head. "I don't know what I expected," she muttered. She took her hand off her face and tried to scold him with a glare. She really did. But the way he grinned at her made her melt and she found herself laughing instead. She was such a sucker for him.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
